the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Homefront
'“Homefront” '''is the eighteenth episode of the first season on ''The Rookie. ''This is the eighteenth episode of the series overall. Summary When a detective is arrested by Internal Affairs for lying on the witness stand, it leads to the release of three felons whose cases he worked on; the Mid-Wilshire teams are assigned to check up on the ex-cons. In the process, Bishop encounters someone from her past whose criminal record may affect her future as a cop. Meanwhile, Officer Nolan finds out he is being sued by a man who claims Nolan used excessive force during a foot chase which led to an injury. Cast Main *Nathan Fillion as John Nolan *Alyssa Diaz as Angela Lopez *Richard T. Jones as Wade Grey *Titus Makin as Jackson West *Melissa O'Neil as Lucy Chen *Afton Williamson as Talia Bishop *Eric Winter as Tim Bradford Guest starring * Michael Beach as Cmdr. Percy West * Shawn Ashmore as Wesley Evers * Gregg Henry as Judge * Joseph C. Phillips as Jephson Green * Caleb Castille as Dylan Scott * Robbie A. Kay as Simon Parks Jr. * Evan Williams as Camel * Shelley Robertson as Samantha Bennett * Charles Baker as Terry Wright * Troy Ruptash as Max Kegel * Nicole Steinwedell as Alicia Kegel * John Asher as Paintball Guy Co-starring * Theo James Forsett as Building Super * Ashton Amaba as Nurse * Lee Coc as Maurice * Victoria Kelleher as Doctor * Zachary Mooren as Larry Lynch * Tim Doiron as Grant * Matt Baker as Jimmy Trivia * Bishop's secret of her foster brother Dylan is revealed, and it could cost her job as she lied on her application when she joined the police force. * Two characters are played by actors who appeared elsewhere with Nathan Fillion: ** Joseph C. Phillips, who plays Jephson Green, played the Mayor of New York City in ''Castle episodes "Ghosts" and "Home Is Where The Heart Stops" ** Gregg Henry, who plays the judge, played Winston Wellesley in the Castle episode "Kill the Messenger". He has also appeared in other works with Nathan Fillion, in an episode of Firefly as well as James Gunn films Slither, Super, and Guardians of the Galaxy. * The "Brady List" is a real thing: "The Brady list — named for a landmark 1963 Supreme Court decision that requires prosecutors to alert defendants to favorable evidence, including information that could undermine the credibility of government witnesses — was established more than three years ago when the Sheriff’s Department was mired in scandal." - L.A. Times, December 8, 2017 * Hydramethylnon is an organic chemical compound used as a pesticide; when eaten, it has a slow-acting toxic effect. * The reference to "a lot of 11-3 at that location" may refer to a police scanner code 11300 regarding narcotics. * "I never flaked a guy to make a collar," says Percy West. The Free Dictionary defines "flake" in this context to mean "the police to place drugs or traces of drugs on a person during an arrest." (Underworld. The person is then charged with possession of drugs.) Quotes Transcript Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes